Done For Me
|artist = ft. |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2018 |dlc = December 20, 2018 (JDU) |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |nogm = 1 |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = / |gc = / |lc = |nowc = DoneForMe }}"Done For Me" by featuring is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a woman wearing a short pink ruffled dress, with a red laced under-skirt. She also has orange slicked back hair. She has mutiple accessories including square hoop earings, a large gold colored necklace, and a black belt with a silver buckle. She also has an ankle-high front covering black high-heels. P2 P2 is a man wearing a blue and light pink bowling shirt. He also has longer black hair that is parted in the middle. He sports dark blue pants that are cut off above the ankle and is held with a black belt. He also wears turquoise loafers with a black strip acros the front. His accessories include a gold bracelet matching the color of P1’s necklace. DoneForMe Coach 1.png|P1 DoneForMe Coach 2.png|P2 Background The background takes place in a city at night that conists of various alleyways that are decorated with neon light displays, mostly in blue and pink. The alleyways are made of brick. The displays flicker on in accordance with the song s lyrics. Besides the lyrics, the displays also depict romantic schemes and schemes that correspond with the lyrics. For example, when "I lie for you baby" is sung, a pair of lips with an index finger over them as if to shush someone appears next to the lyrics. The background changes as well, with more zooming in and out of the alleyways. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: *'P1:' Put your left hand in P2 s right hand. *'P2:' Bring your right hand out for P1 to hold. Ending po gold.png|Gold Move Doneforme gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia *The track is extended slightly with the final chorus being extended. *There are inconsistencies with the in-game lyrics and the background lyrics, in which the in-game lyrics are correct: **The background lyrics read "You say you are leaving", but the in-game lyrics read "You say you’re leaving". **The background lyrics read "No baby no", but the in-game lyrics read "No oh oh baby no". *An unnecessary apostrophe appears before the word "uncomfortable" during Kehlani's first verse. Gallery Game Files DoneForMe_Cover_Generic.png|''Done For Me'' DoneForMe_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach DoneForMe_banner_bkg.png| menu banner DoneForMe_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background DoneForMe_Cover_1024.png| cover In-Game Screenshots DoneForMe_jd2019_menu.png|''Done For Me'' in the menu doneforme jd2019 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Others Doneforme_thumbnail_uk.jpg|Official Youtube thumbnail (UK) Received 2036248096456798.jpeg|Evidence of the lyric error Videos Charlie Puth - Done For Me (feat. Kehlani) Done For Me (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Done For Me - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Done For Me - Just Dance 2019 Done For Me - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Done For Me Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Duets Category:2010s Category:Extended Songs